Un huit et un valet (version Matoine)
by Droledecoccinelle
Summary: Bon. Résumons. Antoine est enfermé avec un mafieux louche dans une pièce reculée d'un bar louche dans un quartier louche à jouer à un poker louche. La situation pourrait pas être pire non ? Strip poker, LEMON, Matoine


Un huit et un valet version Matoine

 **Bonjour mes petits coléoptères, j'ai décidé de changer de fandom un OS que j'ai écrit il y a un an de cela. Il était dans le fandom de Naruto mais maintenant il est dans celui du Web Show (et je trouve que c'est presque mieux ainsi !).**

 **Je m'excuse platement d'avance : j'ai délibérément (ou pas) choisi d'utiliser le poker à 2 cartes. Ça peut paraître original mais c'est bien plus facile à écrire ^^ (bah oui je suis une flemmasse comme tout le monde !). Excusez-moi aussi de l'utilisation des phrases nominales, ou encore de phrases bizarroïdes…**

 **Je tiens à préciser que pour la cohérence de la fiction je n'ai pas utilisé de préservatif mais n'oubliez pas que les lemons ne sont que des fantasmes et que dans la vie réelle on utilise du lubrifiant et des préservatifs !**

 **Sur ce bonne lecture !**

 **Pairing : Matoine**

 **Disclamer : Evidement Mathieu Sommet et ses personnages, Antoine Daniel ainsi que toute autre inspiration de faits réels ne m'appartiennent pas. La trame scénaristique quant à elle m'appartient**

 **Image : tweet Mathieu Sommet**

Un huit et un valet… C'est pas comme ça que je vais gagner moi… Mais où est passé ma chance légendaire ? Ça fait trois fois que je perds. Moi Antoine DANIEL, le mec le plus chanceux de tout l'internet, aussi nommé le Boss Final des Internets, je n'ai perdu aucune partie de Poker depuis des années. Pourquoi est-ce lorsque je me confronte au légendaire Mathieu SOMMET que mon jeu est si merdique ? J'avais parié avec Dave que je gagnerai toutes mes parties ce soir. J'étais sûr de mon coup merde ! En plus y a pleins de gens qui nous regardent ça me déstabilise. Fait chier… mais je fais tout pour ne rien montrer. Je plaque mon habituel sourire sur mon visage et fixe une fois de plus mon adversaire. Lui non plus ne laisse rien paraître, à la différence près que ses yeux en apparence rieurs sont en réalités froids comme la neige et tranchants comme la glace. C'est d'ailleurs en totale contradiction avec le sourire plaqué sur son visage. On dirait presque un robot. C'est troublant. Il me fixe et attend que je fasse mon choix : Combien vais-je miser ? J'hésite. J'ai déjà perdu beaucoup d'argent.

Je pose 2 jetons verts devant moi tout en soutenant son regard. Sans me lâcher des yeux il dépose 2 jetons verts et 1 jeton rouge. A-t-il un bon jeu ? Est-ce qu'il bluffe ? Ces questions que je me pose à chaque fois, toute plus inutiles les unes que les autres parce que très sincèrement je n'en ai aucune idée. Ce mec est un As du bluff. Il est largement à la hauteur de sa réputation : il se contrôle parfaitement et ne laisse rien montrer de ses émotions et encore moins de son jeu... Mon expérience me permet malgré tout de remarquer parfois un clignement trop rapide des yeux ou une légère contraction de la mâchoire, mais je le soupçonne de faire exprès de me les laisser voir. Pour me déstabiliser ? Non ce ne serait pas du tout du genre de l'héritier du clan Sommet, la mafia la plus puissante de la ville ! Je suis fou de me frotter à lui ! Je suis un vrai malade ! J'aurais dû fuir lorsque j'ai vu son garde du corps entrer dans un rayon de 10m ! Mais quel crétin bordel ! Quelle idée de trainer dans ce putain de bar de Buscaronne à des heures pas possible aussi…

Comme vous l'avez compris n'ai pas eu le choix : c'est lui qui a demandé (ou plutôt EXIGE) de m'avoir comme adversaire. Vous savez quand y a un mec en costume noir avec des lunettes de soleil armé jusqu'aux dents qui vous demande gentiment de le suivre…

Je rajoute 2 jetons rouges, puis voyant qu'il me suit, j'en rajoute 1 vert, puis 3 rouges, 2 blancs…

Ah ! Sa mâchoire se crispe.

_Je me couche, m'annonce-t-il tout à coup d'une voix neutre au possible.

Il fou quoi là ?! Mon cœur s'accélère. De peur ? De joie ? De surprise ? Je n'en sais rien. Je respire. Ne nous réjouissons pas trop vite. Il recule sans doute pour mieux attaquer par la suite. Il me pousse à baisser ma garde. Respire encore Antoine tout va bien. N'arrête pas de sourire. N'arrête pas de respirer non plus ! Ne fais rien qui pourrait te nuire.

Reeeespire.

Nous retournons nos cartes : 5 et 10 pour lui. Je remporte encore la mise. Un brouhaha se répand dans l'assemblée mais je ne me laisse pas distraire. Oui plutôt je tente de ne pas me laisser distraire. La petite salle dans laquelle nous nous trouvons est tout au fond du bar et elle très bruyante. Tout ce bruit commence à me monter à la tête. Il a raison Dave en disant que suis un peu asocial sur les bords. Tout seul sur une île avec Richard et Samuel pour seule compagnie je serai heureux je pense !

Quelques instants plus tard, une jolie serveuse entre dans la pièce (quand je dis « jolie » c'est pour ne pas dire « canon » ou « bombasse » parce que un décolleté aussi plongeant c'en est presque indécent malgré mon désintérêt pour les personnes du sexe féminin je dois avouer que c'est face à ce genre de créatures que mon instinct primitif revient au galop). Elle dépose 2 verres sur notre table. Ils sont remplis d'un liquide noir. Ça sent le whisky. Non en fait… Il sent TRES fort le whisky. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit vraiment dilué et je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'est la substance noire. En tout cas la boisson est en accord avec la pièce. Le liquide est plus foncé encore que les murs le plafond le sol et le costard du garde du corps de Mathieu réunis. D'ailleurs il me regarde de travers. Ca me met très mal à l'aise. Et c'est quoi ce putain de sourire en coin qu'il a ? Arrête de me fixer ESPECE DE MALADE. Mais évidemment je ne dis rien. Je ne tiens pas à finir avec une balle dans la tête.

Est-ce une bonne idée de boire ? Certainement pas. C'est pourquoi je porte le verre à mes lèvres et en avale une gorgée. Mais quelle logique Antoine je te félicite ! T'es vraiment un crétin fini ! Le liquide me brûle la gorge. Merde dans quoi je me suis embarqué encore…

Je n'aurais pas dû me lever ce matin.

Bordel.

J'essaye de lire dans les yeux de mon adversaire. J'observe tous ses mouvements, mais aucun de le trahis. Je me retiens de lever les yeux au ciel et de soupirer.

Fait chier.

Tout à coup, je remarque que mon très cher adversaire fronce légèrement des sourcils. Mon instinct me crie que cette fois il ne bluffe pas. Putain ce n'était pas trop tôt ! Je vais enfin pouvoir commencer à jouer (Oui parce que jusqu'à maintenant je ne faisais que limiter la casse !).

Je garde pour l'instant mon sourire fixé sur le visage : mon masque mais je le rends plus mesquin, plus subtil peut-être. Ça ne manque pas : SOMMET pose son regard sur moi et tente d'interpréter ce petit changement dans mon attitude. Je bois une gorgée du liquide infect et jette négligemment 2 jetons noirs devant moi. Il est surpris mais il me suit. J'ai peut-être exagéré avec 2 noirs. L'alcool me monte déjà à la tête. Pourquoi j'ai commencé à boire ?! Je vais vraiment finir à la rue !

Sa bouche esquisse un rictus lorsque je rajoute un jeton de la même couleur. Il me suit encore. Il me jauge. Je le jauge. Cette partie prend une tournure intéressante. En fait des noirs c'était bien.

J'en rajoute encore un en puis pose mon coude sur la table. Il semble s'amuser tout à coup. Il soutient plus intensément mon regard. Il me scanne du regard. Il veut jouer. Ça tombe bien moi aussi !

Le brouhaha de la salle s'est soudainement tue à la vue des jetons noirs et tous les regards se posent sur Mathieu. Il jette un furtif coup d'œil à ses cartes. Je devine presque une goutte de sueur perler sur son front. Il semble prendre conscience que son jeu n'est pas assez bon pour mettre autant d'argent en jeu. Je n'avais donc pas tort… Il perd son sang-froid. Il s'accorde quelques instants de réflexion puis finit par déclarer :

« Je me couche. »

Je n'en attendais pas tant. Putain de merde. SOMMET, LE SOMMET, celui qui n'a pas froid aux yeux et qui a l'habitude de mettre des milliers de dollars en jeu à chaque partie se dégonfle pour quelques centaines seulement ?! Putain je viens de gagner plusieurs centaines d'euros d'un coup ! Merde! J'ai beaucoup de mal à cacher ma joie. Dieu si tu es là merci merci merci !

Trop occupé à tenter de contenir mes émotions et à remercier un Dieu quelconque qui, au passage doit me détester pour tous les sacrilèges que je commet quotidiennement, je me rends à peine compte que le garde du corps de Mathieu, s'approche de moi et me chuchote à l'oreille que Mr. SOMMET souhaiterait poursuivre la partie dans une salle privée de l'établissement.

C'est quoi ce bordel encore ?

Je comprends encore une fois que ce n'étais pas une question et suit les deux hommes en dehors de la salle.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Nous passons par une porte de service et empruntons un couloir sombre. Je frémis légèrement. Bordel on va où ? Je tâte mes poches : un couteau suisse et mon porte-monnaie. Rien pour me défendre…

Marchant juste derrière mon partenaire de jeu je réalise alors la différence de taille entre nous. J'avais entendu dire qu'il était petit. Mais pas qu'il était petit à ce point ! Cette réflexion a le mérite de me détendre un peu… Un petit peu…

Le couloir est très étroit et très sombre lui aussi. Nous nous arrêtons devant une petite porte le gérant de l'établissement l'ouvre et nous entrons. La pièce est toute petite, encore plus que la précédente et n'est meublée que par une petite table, quelques chaises et un placard. Mathieu m'invite à m'asseoir tandis que son garde du corps sort de la pièce en fermant la porte derrière lui. Ouf, reste loin de moi sale fou.

Bon. Résumons. Je suis enfermé avec un mafieux louche dans une pièce reculée d'un bar louche dans un quartier louche à jouer à un poker louche. A la louche, la situation pourrait pas être pire non ?

J'aurais pas dû me lever je le savais.

Sans dire un mot Mathieu s'assied devant moi, prend le jeu de carte en main et distribue les jetons. Je n'ose pas demander pourquoi il m'a amené dans cet endroit reculé pour continuer la partie. J'avoue que je me sentais plus en sécurité dans la salle bondée que seul avec le criminel. Mais j'en profite tout de même pour l'observer plus attentivement. La pièce dans laquelle nous nous trouvions précédemment était trop sombre et l'éclairage trop faible pour que j'ai pu détailler ses traits. Il a un visage assez agréable à regarder finalement. Des yeux bleu azur, un nez droit, une petite mâchoire décorée d'une barbe de trois jours, des joues légèrement rosées, une crête surmonte le tout. Regarder ces cheveux aussi bien entretenus me donne envie de passer la main dans les miens si désordonnés en comparaison. J'ai l'impression qu'il me regarde aussi. Remarque ce n'est pas normal de dévisager son adversaire au poker ?

Ce mec est plutôt pas mal.

Il brise soudain le silence :

_Vous êtes un adversaire intéressant monsieur DANIEL, dit-il en battant les cartes.

_Euh… Vous trouvez ? dis-je assez embarrassé en me passant une fois de plus la main dans les cheveux. Mon Dieu je ne veux pas savoir à quoi je dois ressembler. Ca doit partir dans tous les sens. Encore plus que d'habitude j'entends.

_Je connais votre réputation et je ne suis pas déçu voyez-vous. Vous êtes à la hauteur de mes attentes.

Donc il ne veut pas m'assassiner c'est un bon point. La journée n'est pas si pourrie.

_Vous ne vous laissez pas déstabiliser facilement, vous êtes le premier adversaire souriant que je rencontre et vous êtes aussi agréable à l'œil que ce que je l'ai entendu dire, dit-il d'une voix qui se veut plus sensuelle.

Il est vrai que j'ai une réputation de gentleman et que les dames me courent après. Je ne compte plus le nombre de parties que j'ai jouées contre des femmes jeunes ou moins jeunes qui passaient leur temps à rougir, interprétant mes sourires comme de la séduction. Le fait est que je ne sais pas bluffer autrement ! Il est vrai que je n'ai pas un physique repoussant et un visage harmonieux mais j'ai toujours eu du mal à comprendre cet attrait des femmes pour moi. Et les hommes dites-vous ? Il me semble que je leur fait le même effet mais contrairement aux femmes je réponds à leurs avances. Je crois que j'ai toujours préféré les hommes. Je ne me suis jamais posé la question. C'est venu naturellement. Il m'est arrivé d'avoir quelques aventures avec des femmes mais… Bof.

Soudain il brise le silence.

_Vous vous demandez certainement pourquoi je vous ai amené ici.

Ah ben enfin tu abordes le sujet !

_Je ne supporte pas la foule. Vous avez pu l'observer tout à l'heure.

C'est qui ce type ? Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Nous laissons donc le silence s'installer un court instant puis il continue :

_Mais ce n'est évidemment pas la seule raison.

Ah bon ? Grande nouvelle ! Déjà tu fais des phrases morcelées et maintenant tu joues au mystérieux ?! Ils sont tous comme ça les mafieux ?

_Je n'ai plus assez d'argent pour continuer la partie donc nous allons faire un strip poker.

Waouh. Direct. Précis. Dominateur. Bluffant. (J'ai du vocabulaire hein !)

J'esquisse un sourire.

_Dois-je comprendre que cette fois non plus je n'ai pas le choix ?

_Vous comprenez vite monsieur DANIEL, répond-il avec un clin d'œil.

Je repousse mon second réflexe qui serait d'avoir peur. (Ça vous surprend ? A ma place vous ne seriez pas rassuré !). En fait, je ne vois pas pourquoi cet homme me voudrait du mal. Et puis après l'avoir observé de plus près je suis curieux de le voir un peu plus dévêtu. Je finis même par trouver cette proposition plutôt tentante.

_Cette suggestion n'a pas l'air de vous déplaire n'est-ce pas ?

Putain il est bavard le Mathieu en fait, sous ses airs de mec associable… Et bouillant sous ses airs de glaçon sur pattes !

_Je dois admettre que l'idée est assez séduisante sachant que je n'ai plus beaucoup d'argent à mettre en jeu moi aussi…

Il se contente de me sourire, se lève jusqu'à un placard (j'en profite pour mater ses petites fesses rondes : il est vraiment pas mal !) et pose 2 bouteilles sur la table. De l'alcool encore j'imagine. J'ouvre la bouteille et la porte à mes lèvres. Tiens vodka cette fois.

Le criminel s'assoie, distribue les jetons puis les cartes.

_Ce que j'aime dans le strip poker c'est qu'on ne mise pas de l'argent mais ses vêtements.

_Certains vêtements valent de l'or en effet.

_Oui mais certaines personnes sans vêtements valent plus que de l'or. Vous savez sans doute aussi bien que moi monsieur DANIEL.

Oh putain son regard s'est allumé. Pouf fondu le glaçon ! Le bleu clair glacé s'est transformé en un bleu orageux légèrement voilé par le désir.

J'ai chaud.

En fait on est bien dans cette petite salle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Je peux presque sentir son souffle tellement il est proche. Cette table est minuscule et pour peu que nous y soyons tous les deux accoudé, le contact est presque inévitable.

Je veux rester maître de moi-même mais ça ne va pas être gagné.

Je veux. Je veux rester maître de moi-même.

Merde sa langue passe sur ses lèvres.

Je le veux. Pas lui ! Je veux rester maître de moi-même.

Je tente.

Il passe la main dans ses cheveux.

Je re-tente.

Son collier bouge dans son cou. Quel cou. Si blanc. Si tendre certainement.

Je soupire, mon cerveau et mes couilles se livrent une bataille sans merci. Pour l'instant c'est encore le cerveau qui mène. J'essaye encore.

Encore un huit et un valet. C'est une malédiction ou quoi ?

Allez Antoine. Ne lâche pas maintenant. Ne te laisse pas hypnotiser.

Trop tard, il porte le verre à ses lèvres.

Je vacille.

Je ne suis plus du tout sur mes gardes. Je pense que je suis dans un état second. Enfin « penser » est un bien grand mot, je « réagis » plutôt. Je réagi à aux jetons qu'il pose sur la table, aux regards qu'il me lance, à son souffle parfois si proche du mien. Je ne réfléchis même plus. Mon cerveau est passé en mode automatique. Je joue d'instinct. Je n'arrive pas à tout gérer en même temps : le poker, mon taux de testostérone, ma respiration… et mes émotions.

Je souris bêtement. Je n'arrive plus vraiment à figer mon visage pour dissimuler mon jeu. Lui non plus d'ailleurs. Ses grimaces sont de plus en plus fréquentes et ses sourires plus visibles. Si j'étais en totale possession de mes moyens (c'est-à-dire à au moins 20 m d'un beau châtain et d'une bouteille de whisky), je me ferais une joie de deviner son jeu… Mais là je cherche plutôt à deviner son torse son sa chemise. Pitoyable mon pauvre Antoine…

Il me sourit encore. Je rougis. Ce type est vraiment charmant.

Putain mon jeu est merdique. J'aurais du mal à lui faire enlever ses vêtements en premier. Légèrement entre-ouverte, sa chemise laisse entrevoir la naissance de son torse. Mmmm ! J'en bave déjà.

Je trouve cette première manche interminable.

Je recommence à rire bêtement. Je bois encore une gorgée de whisky. Le liquide ne me brule même plus la gorge. J'ai trop bu. Quel débile. Mais j'aime cette sensation. Je crois que j'ai envie de perdre pied. De me laisser aller, de mettre de côté ma moralité, ma raison, ma vie. Juste être sans me poser de question. Ecouter mon corps et mes pulsions. Oui je le veux.

Pour faire définitivement taire la petite voix en moi et me lâcher ce soir. Je porte donc à nouveau la bouteille à la bouche.

Les couilles gagnent par K.O. du cerveau.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

En fait je perds carrément là.

Un 5 et un 3… C'est à moi de me déshabiller. J'enlève ma veste. Son regard bouillant est sur moi. Comment des yeux aussi bleus peuvent-ils être aussi chauds ? Vivement que j'enlève mon t-shirt.

Tiens j'ai encore perdu. C'est allé vite cette fois (en même temps j'ai fait tapis tout de suite). Bon ben mon t-shirt !

…Merde il fait encore plus chaud sans.

Valet et Roi.

Le paradis se trouve à quelques centimètres de moi. Il est torse nu. J'imagine ma langue caresser cette peau douce et ferme, tâter ces muscles fins, sentir ses gémissements, sentir son odeur. Déjà elle m'enivre.

On est face à face. La tête inclinée, nos bouches l'une en face de l'autre. A quelques millimètres. Mon cerveau me lâche à nouveau. Trop de tension. Trop d'envie. Trop de désir. Son souffle chaud effleure mes lèvres, mon cou. Je frémis. Il se recule de nouveau puis ouvre légèrement la bouche en soupirant. Un soupir d'un sensuel… Presque un gémissement ! Une immense vague de désir menace de m'emporter. Je lutte aussi fort que je peux pour me contenir : m'empêcher de lui sauter dessus, de le dévorer. De dévorer chaque centimètre de son corps, de sa peau, ses lèvres, ses cheveux, ravager sa bouche. Nous devons d'abord finir la partie. Après ça il sera à moi. Respire Antoine.

J'ai la drôle d'impression que les manches vont de plus en plus vite et qu'elles se finissent à chaque fois par un tapis. Putain j'ai plus l'esprit très clair moi. C'est quoi mon jeu déjà ?

Il retire son foulard et me l'envoie au visage. Je le sens. Hmm quelle odeur. Je le veux. J'y suis presque. Mon cœur s'accélère. Encore.

Il tente de se concentrer. Il veut me voir nu en premier. Il fronce les sourcils. Une goutte de sueur quitte son front. Elle frôle son sourcil. Elle glisse le long de sa joue, atteint sa mâchoire et continue sa descente dans son cou, elle brille, elle me défie. Je ne cèderai pas. Je ne cèderai pas face à une malheureuse goutte. Mais mon Dieu que cette goutte a de la chance, elle glisse maintenant le long de son torse, caresse son téton rose, poursuit sa descente en me faisant découvrir une fois de plus ses abdos musclés qui n'attendent plus que moi. Elle atteint enfin son but ultime, hors de ma vue encore…

Mon amant est face à moi. A en juger à l'intensité de son regard, il me désire autant que je le désire. Je souffre. L'attendre est interminable, mais je me délecte de cette souffrance. Je pourrais souffrir éternellement comme ça, un bel homme devant moi. Ce supplice est divin. Ma respiration s'accélère quand il s'approche de nouveau de moi. Tout mon corps se contracte à ce contact qui n'en est pas encore un. Je pourrais jouir juste en sentant son souffle dans mon cou. Des images de nos deux corps se frottant l'un contre l'autre, l'un dans l'autre s'imposent à mon esprit. Je retiens un gémissement.

Je retire mon pantalon et l'envoie à l'autre bout de la pièce. Plus il est loin mieux c'est.

Cette manche est la dernière. Nous le savons aussi bien l'un que l'autre. Il ne nous reste que nos caleçons. La température est trop élevée. Beaucoup trop. J'ai mal tellement je bande.

Je regarde mes cartes. Je vais perdre. Je le sens. Son sourire. Carnassier. Chaud. Bouillant. Sensuel. Sexuel. Il. Est. Désirable. Trop.

Son pied effleure le mien et je pousse un gémissement. Bordel. Son pied nu, son orteil contre le mien. Mon pied est moite. Chaque parcelle de ma peau est hypersensible.

En fait je veux perdre. Je veux qu'il me caresse. Violement. Je veux son corps. Dans le mien si possible. Non. J'exige. Son corps dans le mien. Bordel. Je débloque.

Une paire d'As. C'est fini. Je suis fini. Enfin. Ma poitrine va exploser. Je n'entends plus que les battements de mon cœur.

Il se redresse avec grâce et envoie valser les jetons à travers la pièce. Enfin. Il pousse la table. Je reste sur ma chaise, incapable de bouger. Il se baisse et ses lèvres restent quelques instants face aux miennes. Nos bouches sont entrouvertes. Nos souffles se mélangent une fois encore sans se toucher. Il sent l'alcool. Moi aussi. Cette fois c'est réellement insoutenable. La souffrance est à son paroxysme. Je n'en peux plus. Il caresse délicatement mes fesses avant de faire glisser mon boxer le long de mes cuisses puis de mes genoux, de mes mollets et mes pieds. Il l'apporte à son visage et le renifle avec envie.

Bordel pourquoi ça m'excite autant. Je vais m'évanouir.

Je. Le. Veux. IMMEDIATEMENT.

Il va rugir c'est pas possible : son regard s'illumine. Cette lueur. Le désir charnel. Pur. Brutal. Oui !

_J'ai gagné, glisse-t-il à mon oreille.

Quelle voix mais quelle voix !...

Il ne me laisse pas le loisir de répondre, agrippe fermement ma main et m'attire contre lui. Nos corps s'entrechoquent et nos bouches cognent l'une contre l'autre avant de se jeter l'une contre l'autre comme si nos vies en dépendaient. Je me demande si à ce stade nos vies n'en dépendent pas ! Atteindre un tel état d'excitation sans aucun contact c'est un truc de fou. Nan mais sérieux ! Ce mec est un vrai malade. Mais le malade le plus désirable que le terre ai jamais porté. Comme j'ai bien fais de me lever ce matin !

J'ai à peine le temps de reprendre mon souffle que le brun reprend ma bouche avec encore plus de violence que la fois précédente. Mon Dieu. Quelle folie. Le monde pourrait s'effondrer autour de nous que nous ne nous en apercevrions pas. J'ai l'impression que rien ne pourra arrêter cette langue, ces mains demandeuses alternant entre le bas de mon dos et mes fesses. Toute la tension accumulée les trente dernières minutes explose : nos deux mains et nos deux bouches ne sont pas assez pour l'apaiser.

Je veux le toucher de partout en même temps. Je veux être touché de partout partout.

Je réalise à peine que je suis passé de la position débout à la position assise. Je gémis juste lorsque je me rends compte qu'il s'est décollé de moi. Mais en fait c'est pour mieux me faire crier. Quel vicelard ! Sa langue est actuellement en train de descendre plein sud vers… Je rejette la tête en arrière. Waouh. Je gémis encore. Sa langue part de la base de mon sexe puis remonte doucement le long de… Il recommence, encore, encore, puis l'englouti en entier. Ses mouvements sont… Juste… Je pourrais mourir maintenant. Je voudrais profiter de ce plaisir. Indéfiniment. Mais mon corps en a décidé autrement. Je sens la vague de l'orgasme s'approcher dangereusement. Mon corps est animé de tremblements, de plus en plus forts… Puis c'est... Non ! Il s'arrête ! Batard ! Il me regarde avec un sourire vicelard. Quel con ! Putain de mafieux de mes deux ! Puis tout à coup, bordel, mon corps se contracte violement, ma respiration se coupe et mon plaisir monte en flèche à la vitesse exponentielle (*). Ma voix part dans les aigus. Je tremble. C'est incontrôlable. Ça ne finit pas. Putain je meurs.

A peine ai-je émergé qu'il m'assoie à califourchon sur ses genoux. Nous nous regardons un instant, chacun se perdant dans les yeux de l'autre. Ce mec est vraiment beau. J'en oublierais presque que c'est un putain de mafieux ! Je suis complètement hypnotisé par son regard.

Sa bouche finit par rencontrer de nouveau la mienne pour un ballet cette fois plus doux. Nos langues se caressent, sa salive a un goût de cigarette et de whisky. Mes mains passent dans ses cheveux et les siennes sont dans le bas de mon dos. J'enroule des mèches autour de mes doigts, ses cheveux sont doux, puis mes mains descendent dans son cou. Nous profitons de cette accalmie. C'est bien aussi la douceur ! Mais elle ne dure pas longtemps car très vite nos recommençons à nous déhancher, nos sexes frottant l'un à l'autre. Le désir bestial et animal revient au galop. Nos gémissement, auparavant assez discret, se fond plus nombreux et plus forts. Ma respiration accélère de nouveau et mon cœur cogne dans ma poitrine tandis que mon sexe se tend à nouveau contre le sien. Bordel comme c'est bon. Mes mains n'ont toujours pas lâché ses cheveux tandis que les siennes malaxent mes fesses. Je commence à mimer des mouvements suggestifs en me léchant les lèvres. Il s'enflamme de nouveau et m'attire brusquement contre lui en grognant.

_J'ai envie de toi, halète-t-il à mon oreille tandis que sa main descend le long de la raie de mes fesses jusqu'à l'entrée de mon corps.

Oui je suis d'accord il faut conclure la. Trop de pression. C'est un besoin. Sa main prend malgré tout le temps de caresser mon méat, tout d'abord doucement puis de plus en plus vite, m'arrachant un gémissement de bien-être. Il se décide alors à enfoncer une phalange, puis deux, trois et enfin ses trois doigts en entier, encouragé par mes gémissements. Je bouge sur ses doigts tous en lui mordillant le cou. Je veux plus. Tout de suite. Je veux le sentir dur en moi. Mais monsieur a l'air de vouloir prendre son temps et prend nos deux sexes mains les caressant d'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus vite. C'est trop bon, il a l'allure parfaite. Je grogne dans son cou, que je n'ai pas arrêté de mordiller depuis tout à l'heure. On peut maintenant y observer une marque rouge avec des traces de dents qui y resteront certainement plusieurs jours encore.

Puis tout à coup je ressens une brusque montée de désir en moi (oui oui comme une exponentielle !) et l'attire fort contre moi. Je me plaque contre son torse et continue de branler durement nos sexes en frottant nos torses l'un contre l'autre. C'est encore plus excitant comme ça. Putain ! Mon désir est décuplé, d'autant plus que le bougre n'a pas enlevé ses doigts de moi. Ma respiration est tellement anarchique. Je gémis plus que je ne respire. Tout à coup je m'empale plus violement que les fois précédentes sur ses doigts. J'en peux plus et lui non plus, il a d'ailleurs de plus en plus de mal à se retenir de me jeter par terre et de me baiser bestialement à même le sol (Oui oui je lis tout ça dans ses yeux. Rigolez pas ce regard bouillant ça veut tout dire !).

On vraiment en peut plus. Il faut soulager cette pression, aussi délicieuse qu'elle soit !

En fait j'en ai envie. J'ai envie qu'il me prenne violement sur le sol, le carrelage froid et dur.

Je l'entraine donc à même le sol sur ce carrelage froid. La morsure froide, au lieu de me calmer, m'excite encore d'avantage. Je l'allonge sur le sol et avant qu'il ait le temps de réagir de m'empale violement sur lui. La douleur est violente mais je soupire de plaisir. Je suis écartelé de l'intérieur, mais comme ça fait du bien. Je suis masochiste bordel. Ça vous étonne ? Moi oui ! Je ne reste pas immobile longtemps malgré la douleur qui n'a pas disparu. Je sais qu'elle s'effacera d'elle-même lorsque le plaisir viendra. J'encadre le visage de mon amant de mes coudes et entreprend des mouvements lents et réguliers. Il soupire d'aise et prend ma bouche. Bordel comme c'est bon. (Y a trop de bordel ici !).

J'aime son goût. Sa salive qui se mélange à la mienne. Ses gémissements étouffés par nos cavités buccales réunies. C'est tellement excitant quand il me mord la lèvre… Je quitte sa bouche et descend dans son cou tout en ralentissant mes mouvements. C'est une torture. En vérité je rêve de faire des mouvements rapides, brusques et profonds pour apaiser cette tension, cette envie, ce besoin viscéral. Cet instinct primitif. Mais je me retiens, je sais que le plaisir n'en sera que meilleurs et puis… Je suis maso non ?

Et puis tout à coup, je pousse un gémissement plus fort que les autres. Je viens de voir les étoiles. Mathieu arbore un sourire carnassier et inverse nos positions. Il me fait goûter à nouveau au carrelage dur et froid avant de me pilonner (oui je dis bien pilonner parce que à ce rythme je ne pourrai pas me lever avant trois jours !). J'enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille pour ne pas entraver ses mouvements. Il me caresse le sexe en rythme avec ses mouvements et puis… Bordel… Il me pince un téton. Ça c'est le truc de trop. Le truc qui fait que je ne sais plus rien.

Je sais ! C'est le paradis. Voilà j'y suis ! Je peux mourir en paix. Mon corps est assailli, je ne sais plus quoi penser, sur quoi mon concentrer, je chavire. Je meurs. Il prend ma bouche par la même occasion et m'embrasse sauvagement. Il me ravage. Me détruit. C'est un pur plaisir.

Puis tout à coup il se retire m'agrippe par les bras et me plaque violement la face contre le mur, avant de me pénétrer tout aussi violement et de reprendre là où il s'était arrêté. Voilà. Enfin. Ce que j'attendais. Du sexe. Violent. Comme j'aime. On pensera au sentimental plus tard. C'est mille fois mieux bordel ! Il me pénètre encore plus profondément comme ça. C'est encore meilleur. Et puis il maintient mes mains au-dessus de ma tête, m'empêchant de me caresser. Cette soumission exacerbe mes sens et je me sens partir tellement… Oh mon Dieu… Non. Il a trouvé ma prostate. Et… Il la pilonne. C'est… Je décolle. Je dépasse les nuages, je vois le ciel, les étoiles. Je vois… Oui. Plus vite. Plus fort. MAINTENANT. Je veux. Mon corps tremble. Lui aussi. Ses mouvements sont anarchiques. Imprévisibles. Son souffle derrière mon oreille. Ce souffle rauque. Je suis déjà fou. Je crie. Non je hurle. Ca y est ça vient. Cette fois. Je ne vais pas me relever. Je ne pourrai pas. C'est tellement violement. C'est trop. Mon corps se contracte violement sur son sexe. Il me mord violement le lobe de l'oreille avant de se déverser en moi.

….

Un liquide chaud coule le long de mes jambes. Et un autre sur mon ventre. Pourquoi suis-je coincé entre un mur et un individu haletant qui me lèche la nuque ? Ah oui ça me revient : le poker. Finalement… Je pensais que je n'aurais pas de chance aujourd'hui mais en fait j'ai explosé mon staff de chance. Avec un huit et un valet, c'est comme ça que j'ai gagné finalement !

 **He ben voilà !**

 **J'espère que vous avez appréciés !**

 **Laissez moi une petite review s'il vous plais :3**

 **Vous n'imaginez pas le bonheur que c'est d'en recevoir. 3 (C'est en partie ce qui me pousse à continuer)**

(*) : « Vitesse exponentielle » c'est l'expression qui m'est venu sur le coup ^^ Je trouve que ça sonne bien ^^

10


End file.
